A Love told in song
by Trinity Anime
Summary: The shikon jewel is complete. Naraku is dead. Now it's time for Kagome to go back to her own time, for good. song fic *ch 2 up*
1. Goodbye to you

Hello people! This is my first Inuyasha fic so please have mercy on me! Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters mention in this story. -_-

Enjoy! Song belongs to Michelle Branch. ' Goodbye to you'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We did it, we finally did it. It took three years but we finally defeated Naraku and completed the Shikon no Tama. Now all we had to do was decide who would use it. We didn't think about it for days, mainly because we were all so happy it was all over. Sango's kin had been avenged, Miroku's hand had healed, and Inuyasha had gotten his revenge. But in a way, I wasn't happy.

__

Of all the things I believed in

I just want to get it over with

Tears form behind my eyes but I do not cry

I'm counting the days that pass me by

I was sad because I would have to leave Sango who I had become a sister to, Shippo who I had become a second mother to, and yes, I would miss that lecherous monk Miroku. I was sad I would have to leave a world that had become a second home to me, a place were we faced danger and surpassed it, were we learned from your mistakes. But mostly, I hated the idea of having to leave Inuyasha.

__

I've been searching deep down in my soul

Words that I'm hearing 

are starting to get old

feels like I'm starting all over again

the last three years were just pretend

and I said,

I knew I would have to leave. I had to leave because I had a family on the other side of the bone eater's well, a family that loved me, another life. Without the Shikon jewel I wouldn't be able to travel between worlds, the past and present. I had to leave because I couldn't be with him, because his heart belonged to Kikyo.

__

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to 

I never expected things to happen the way they did. I never expected to get pulled down the well and into the feudal era. I never expected to be the reincarnation of a powerful miko or to break the Shikon jewel I was supposes to protect and purify. I never expected to find such wonderful friends like Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Keade. But most of all, I never expected to fall in love with a hanyou named Inuyasha. 

__

I still get lost in your eyes

And it seems I can't live a day 

Without you

Closing me eye sand you

Chase my thoughts away

To a place were I am blinded by the light

But it's not right

At first we didn't get along, but as time went by, we became good friends. Over the years my friendship turned to love, but I never had the guts to tell him so. Now because of my foolish shyness, I lost him. I accept that fact now. It's sad, he was never mine to begin with, so I lost nothing, except my heart.

__

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I'm going to miss the way we would fight before I would go home. The way Inuyasha or me would blush when we hugged or when he carried me. I'll miss the way Shippo would tease Inuyasha, and how he would react. I'll miss the way Inuyasha would wait by the well for me to return or when he came to get me. At first, I took all that for granted. But I guess you don't realize what you have, until you lose it.

__

And it hurts to want everything and 

Nothing at the same time

I want what's yours

And I want what's mine

I want you

But I'm not giving in this time

They all left it to me to make the finally wish that would purify and destroy the Shikon jewel. Shippo didn't want it, Miroku was happy and had no need for it, and Sango wanted nothing more to do with it. Inuyasha, well I wasn't sure what he wanted, but I can guess, Kikyo.

I went to Inuyasha, and I found him with Kikyo. I wasn't surprised, but I wasn't hurt a little. I asked him what he wanted to do with the jewel; neither of them wanted it. They said I should make the wish, so I did. I wished Kikyo could live again. I knew Inuyasha would be happy with that.

__

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

I walked up to Inuyasha and he went to hug me but I stopped him. I reached behind his neck and removed the necklace; there was no need for it anymore. He looked at me with a questioned look and I just shook my head and smiled, " To help me remember you by." I knew it was never meant to be between Inuyasha and me, so I gave him a second chance with Kikyo. The way it should have been. I turned to leave and walked in the direction of the well, my heart screaming the entire way. Over the years I had gotten use to the pain, but this was harder then I thought.

__

Goodbye to you

Goodbye to everything I thought I knew

You were the one I loved

The one thing that I tried to hold on to

The one thing that I tired to hold on to

I reached the well and lifted myself, for the last time, over the edge of the well.

' _I love you Inuyasha.' _My heart, my soul thought as I fell down the well, back to my own time. " Goodbye."

__

And when the stars fall

I will lie awake

You're my shooting star

Some what do you think? Kikyo haters please don't kill me! If I get enough reviews I just might put up a sequel. So please review!


	2. Thank you for loving me

Song by Bon Jovi ' Thank you for loving me'

Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knew that day would come, the day when the Shikon no Tama would be completed and Naraku would be destroyed. I knew Kikyo would be avenged and all our troubles would be at rest. I also knew that with the Shikon jewel gone, Kagome would have to return to her time. I pushed this thought to the back of my mind and decided to deal with it when the time came. But when it did, I was completely unprepared for it. She left me Kikyo as her wish and walked away, taking a part of me with her.

It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

I'm grateful she gave Kikyo and me a second chance at a love that was stolen from us. Still, things are not thing same without her. Kagome was the heart of the group, the one person who held us all together. Now without her, Shippo is now more pouty and resentful to Kikyo and me. Sango is more distant and doesn't talk that much anymore. I don't blame her though. She had been able to put Kohaku at rest but Kagome as no longer to talk to and confide in. Even the monk is less cheerful and doesn't try to grope Sango anymore, even thought they are together._  
  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
_

But the person effected the most by her absence was me. I never realized how much I needed her. How much I needed her scent when battles became too much for me. How much I needed her kindness and understanding to make me feel better. But must of all, I needed her to need me. I needed her to need my protection. It hurt me to know she had a different life on the other side of the well. A life without me. A life where I couldn't protect her, or be with her._  
_

I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies

After I thought Kikyo had betrayed me I closed my heart back up and refused to let it control me again. I didn't think Kagome could open it up again. I didn't think I would become close to her or anyone for that matter. But in the end I became friends with her, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. Heck even the old hag Keade is beginning to grow on me. Even when I went after Kikiyo to protect or save her Kagome was right there with me, even though it caused her heart pain. Even after I choose Kikyo over her she still stayed with me. I was such a fool for doing that to her, now she left me forever._  
  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
_

So many times I came to losing her, to death or to that damn wolf demon, Kouga. All the danger she put herself through, all the pain her heart felt when I went after Kikyo, through all of it she still stayed with me. Because she loved me. I didn't know what to do so I acted like I didn't care, but I think she saw through all that. I just didn't want her to get hurt, but closing my heart to her might have done more damage then all of our foes put together.

You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me

It been days since she left for her time and more then once I have found myself waiting by the well for her to come back. I knew however, this was an empty hope. Without the Shikon jewel she could never come back. _  
  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I_

I stand here now with Kikyo, but something was wrong. I held her close in my arms, it feels so right but it doesn't quite seem to fit. I love her, so why do I feel this way? _  
  
Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
Oh, when I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me_

" Because you love the girl, Inuyasha." She said in a soft voice. I looked down at her; she looked at me with sadness and realization in her dark brown eyes. " What are you talking about? I love you Kikyo." I answered, but the words didn't feel right coming from my mouth. She pulled away gently, and sad smile on her face, " No, you _loved _me. Now your heart has chosen another. Now I must let you go. I now see that Kagome truly does love you if she was willing to let you go." I didn't understand. " But Kikyo, she let me go because it was the right thing to do." Kikyo shook her head, " Inuyasha it was the right thing for her to do. But sooner or later you must realize there is a difference between the right thing, and the real thing." I was about to protest when the truth hit me. She was right, I was in love with Kagome. I fell in love with her the first day I saw her. How could I have been so blind? " Kikyo are you sure about this? I love Kagome but what about you?" She put her hand to my cheek, " I love you Inuyasha, and it I love you then I must let you go, now go, before you lose her all over again." I kissed her softly on the cheek and ran to the well, ' _Kagome, please still love me.'  
  
When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
Oh, for loving me _

third and final chapter will be added if I get enough reviews. Hope you liked this chapter. The song I will use for it will be a surprise. Review to find out.^_^ 


End file.
